One, Two, Three
by zellorcageek
Summary: Random three-shot. Written out of boredom. Bil, the goddess of the Moon, goes to the world of humans to see Loki, disguised as a certain Selene Hitomi. This fanfic has no connection much with the real Bil.
1. Clarifications

**Author's Clarifications:**

1. Bil is the Norse goddess of the moon. Try to research in Wikipedia. Selene means moon.

2. I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or any of the original characters; just Bil/Selene.

3. This is just some random fanfic, which was written out of boredom. Don't bite me for it. Just tell me how bad it is and nothing more.

4. I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it. Thanks.

That's all. On to the fanfic!


	2. One

**One.**

"Loki," she whispered. Of course, he didn't notice. But Yamino did.

"Bil…?" he said, staring at her.

She put a finger to her cold lips. Lips that had been yearning for their old warmth since she had come to the world of humans for _him_. He needn't know she was here. She just wanted to see him happy.

Yamino nodded. It seemed she had gained a confidante.

"Loki!" Mayura busted into the room.

"How many times do you have to try to break down the door, Mayura?" Loki said exasperatedly.

Bil disappeared.

Days later, a stranger came into the office. Selene Hitomi was her name. Yamino recognized her instantly. Surprisingly, Loki didn't. Surprising because given his uncanny ability he had to spot his fellow gods, he couldn't recognize her. She looked familiar, though.

She did not speak. She made gestures with her hands or wrote down what she had to say in her notebook, and then showed it to them. When asked if she was mute, she shook her head. No. When asked why she didn't speak, she gave this answer:

A secret.

That was all. It was a secret why she wouldn't speak, at least not in Loki's presence. She spoke plenty to Yamino, though Loki didn't know. Some to Mayura, though only occasionally. But never to Loki himself.

Yamino had taken her aside when she had gotten there and Loki needed some time to think.

"Miss Bil, I—"

"No, Yamino," she said in her tinkling tones. "You must call me Selene."

"Alright, Miss Selene." He had shrugged, and then spoken one word to try to comprehend everything. "Why?"

"Don't ask, Yamino," she had told him softly. "I can only tell you that you'll know in due time."

And he had bowed and nodded.

She came to be part of his detective agency, helping them out.

It was that day, when they were alone in his office, that she decided to let him understand.

"Loki," she spoke.

That was all it took. He knew her voice.

Warmth filled her world again, and she was never cold anymore. She basked in this, and enjoyed it immensely.

One voice was the root of it. The girl made the boy she loved realize that she was there through her voice.


	3. Two

**Two.**

"See?" Mayura showed the beautiful chain to Selene.

_My bracelet_, she thought. _It's here._

"Isn't that yours?" Loki asked thoughtfully.

"No, I just told you, this is a mystery!" Mayura exclaimed. She was clutching the silver chain tightly. Selene winced. _It's fragile._ The arrow-point pendant dangled lazily and winked silver in the light.

"Not you, Mayura. I meant Bi—Selene," he said.

"Yes, it's mine," she said quietly. Even after her freedom to speak, she was still very quiet most of the time.

"Really?"

"Yes."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The bracelet, Bil. Aren't you going to wear it?" Loki asked.

"No," she replied. "It brings back memories."

"What memories?" he asked, curiously.

"Painful ones," she replied.

"Which ones?" he persisted.

She said that name; the name of the goddess of love and beauty; the other goddess who also loved him.

"Freya."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, Mayura and Haruna got talking.

"Did you have a fight?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." Mayura turned over. "But when you're ready, just feel free, okay?"

Fifteen minutes later, Mayura knew everything, minus the mythical parts.

"I see," she said. Haruna was a sobbing heap. "Well, I think you should talk to him about it."

"What, and get pissed off _again_?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Selene, here. You should really have this." Loki handed her the bracelet.

"Don't _you_ want to keep it? After all, you're keeping Freya's necklace for her," Selene said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's to prevent Reiya from being Freya. You, however, don't need that restriction," he explained.

"I see. Well then, thank you," Selene replied a bit stiffly.

"One more thing."

Selene turned back, as she was starting to leave. "Yes?"

Loki tossed her another bracelet, this one gold, with a red charm hanging from the chain. "Sorry."

She blinked. "Uh… Thank you…?"

He just smirked. Selene left the room a bit confused, but with comprehension dawning ahead.

_Loki is so weird_, she thought, chuckling to herself.

Two items were enough to get them back on track.


End file.
